


Bug boys are cool (jk they’re hella lame)

by Macca_t



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School, Modern Era, Slice of Life, chat fic, mentions of quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macca_t/pseuds/Macca_t
Summary: I don’t really know what this is but I’m super boredLemon: y’all are idiotsHaZza: says the boy who can’t do dishesMacCA: y’allLemon: I can too do dishes!
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, i guess - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn’t the best but it just something kinda quick if I actually wanna make this in to something

Bug boys are rad

Ringssss: have you guys done the ela yet?

Hazza: I mean technically 

Lemon: lol no 

Ringssss: what do you mean technically what does that even mean????

Hazza: it means I submitted something it just didn’t really answer the question 

Ringsss: so you didn’t do it 

Hazza: well no because instead of telling why the story follows the classic outline of a tragedy I told her why it didn’t and why the story shat 

Ringsss: ah I see 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lemon: what are we supposed to do for the math thing? 

Macca: answer the question?

Lemon: yeah but where?

Macca: you go to the test section?

Lemon: yeah but where are the question

Macca: wut

Lemon: like it’s just abcd where do you get the questions

Macca: oh it’s in the math workbook mate 

Lemon: the what? 

Macca: the book we got when we went into school 

Lemon: ? 

Macca: THE BIG green book,

Lemon: what? 

Macca: [one image sent]

Macca: THIS 

Lemon: I definitely don’t have that 

Macca: omg John how did you lose it already 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Big boys are rad

2:00 am 

HaZza: Fuck Disney and there stupid mouse 

MacCA: For capital reasons or personal reasons? 

HaZza: Like those bitches were like fuck the public domain we want to own everything and we just let them because he made a fun little mouse that whistles and fuck around on a steam boat. 

Hazza: Like they own like everything and everyone's just like yeah okay but there

Parks are fun like why? Thou

MacCA: capital reasons then

HaZza: Also like what is that frozen Walt Disney theory like what it a 90 year old man gonna do when you unfreeze him. You known what I hope they unfreeze him so I can pounce that punk ass bitch I the face ruining the public domain like a little. Bitch

MacCA: alright sweetie 

9:00 am 

Ringo: This is why I turn notifications off 

  
  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just George and Paul

Husbands

2:00 am

HaZza: You know who I’d like to punch that 

MacCA: who?

HaZza: that bitch who does the Spotify ads 

MacCa: omg yes 

HaZza: like why would someone would someone willingly choose to do that? 

MacCa: you’re making yourself a target at that point 

HaZza: like she’s just sounds like the worst person at this point

MacCA: I know she could of done anything and she chooses to do the ads for Spotify 

HaZza: could I just imagine her with like straight brown hair basic style with like a brown sweater and a white button up 

MacCA: and she thinks she’s really quirky as well 

HaZza: God what a bitch 

~~~~~~~~

9:15 pm 

MacCA: now a good time to make a pound cake? Yay or nay

HaZza: Yay! It’s always a good time for cake 

HaZza: also I have no concept of time or how to bake

MacCA: well good cause I already started creaming the butter and the sugar 

HaZza: I have no idea what that means but yeah >:)

MacCA: ;D

HaZza: :O

~~~~~~~~~~

MacCA: what if we ran off to a farm in like Scotland 

MacCA: like those cottagecore lesbians but we’re not lesbians 

HaZZA: yes! Only problem I can’t bake 

MacCA: that’s okay I can do all the cooking and baking. And we can grow herbs and stuff 

HaZza: yesssSSss we can play music and garden the dream 

MacCA: YES! Man we’d make cute lesbians

~~~~~~~~~~~~

HaZza: Straight people be dreaming of a mowed lawn in the Suburbs vs us dream about moving to a cottage

HaZza: [image sent] 

MacCA: fuck Karen’s lawn. Biodiversity is where it’s at!!

~~~~~~~~

HaZza: Guess what!!!

MacCA: what?

HaZza: I got a new guitar 

MacCA: that’s rad!!!!! :D 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul and George would make great lesbians. Also tell me if there’s something that you want like text between two people what ever and I might do it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what I’m doing but bugs

Bug boyz

MacCA: what the fuck John 

Lemon: wut 

Macca: what do you mean ‘wut’?!? You just texted me lol we had an essay due

Ringsss: ….John 

Macca: we had a month to do it 

Ringsss: it was also do yesterday 

Lemon: listen if been very busy with my sims 

Hazza: I mean,,, that’s vaild 

Macca: Georgie if you take his side we get a divorce 

Hazza: I mean I only started mine like a couple days before so what a couple days after to start 

Macca: yeah I started mine like five days before but we both still did it on time and knew about 

Ringsss: why did you guys start yours so late? 

Lemon: okay but how was I supposed to know 

Macca: John it’s the only thing we’ve been meant to do for that class 

Ringsss: they said reminds out like every couple days 

Hazza: have you really only been playing sims?

Lemon: ….

Hazza: can I see your world 

Macca: George

Lemon: yes of course geo

Ringsss: no Johnny you have to do your essay 

Lemon: I video call you now and show you every thing 

Hazza: yes 

Macca: I hate them 

Ringsss: ...yeah 

~~~~~~~|~||~|||

Lemon: On a scale from 1-10 

Macca: yeah?

HaZza: 6

Lemon: oh no that’s it 

Ringsss: 10 :)

Macca: aight then 10 

Lemon: Noice 

~~~~~~~~~~

Macca: I so bored like so fucking bored guys 

Ringss: then do something 

Macca: like what

Ringss: Idk maybe your school work!

Macca: eehhh 

HaZza: ew rich I love you but why would you ever say that 

Lemon: bees are the worst 

Ringss: John what 

HaZza: I mean first of all no there fucking not 

Lemon: yes they are just go around stinging people 

Macca: I think you’re thinking of wasps mate 

Ringss: like those new murder hornets 

Hazza: oh have you guys seen that video of the praying mantis eating one of the murder hornets 

Lemon: wut 

Macca: oh yes! I love that video! 

Lemon: excuse me 

Ringss: praying mantis are strong. Bad ass bitches they be 

Hazza: why did you turn into yoda there 

Ringss: ah yoda I am drums I play 

Macca: noooo 


	4. Chapter 4

Bug boyz

Lemon: imagine liking to garden could never be me 

Macca: I don’t think that sentence made sense 

Ringss: why do have something against nature John 

Macca: also rude 

Hazza: I won’t take this from a boy who can’t do 

Lemon: I CAN TOO DO DISHES! 

Macca: can you though? 

Lemon: yes I can! 

Lemon: George is spreading lies about me!

Hazza: No I’m not! 

Lemon this is bullshit 

Macca: I’m on George’s side, I’ve never seen you do dishes but if I did I don’t think you would do it right 

Lemon: of course your on your husbands side! 

Ringss: you’re 

Hazza: if you told johns side it would have gone in the divorce files 

Lemon: Ringo back me up

Ringss: … 

Lemon: don’t do it 

Ringss: … I’m sorry Johnny :( 

Hazza: Ha! 

Lemon: I’ll get you Harrison 

Hazza: it’s not my fault you can’t wash dishes 

Lemon: yes I can!!! >:( 

Hazza: no you can’t!

Lemon: >:( 

Hazza: you put a drop of soap on and then rinsed it of that not washing the dishes 

Lemon: That’s not true 

Hazza: yes it is 

Lemon: that’s basically wash them anyways 

Macca: it absolutely not washing them John 

Lemon: this is bullying I hate you guys 

Macca: no you don’t 

Lemon: fine I hate all of you minus Ringo 

Ringss: oh hell yeah :D 

Hazza: not me Lennon 

Lemon: absolutely not 

Macca: … so did any of you do the history work 

Ringss: I did! 

Macca: what did you get for number five?

~~~~~~~~

Ringss: John I swear to god stop making TikToks and do some work 

Lemon: how do you know I’m on tiktok, why are you not doing work huh rich 

Ringss: I’ve done all my work already 

Lemon: … 

Hazza: Mimi is gonna beat your ass if you don’t do your work John 

Lemon: … 

Ringss: go do your work John 

Lemon: fiiiine 

Hazza: lol

Ringss: you too George 

Hazza damn it 

Macca: why did John send me like twenty TikTok in like an hour 

~~~~~~~~

Lemon: do you guys wanna drop out and become strippers with me 

Macca: we’re already in a band with you why wouldn’t we just drop out and do that? 

Lemon: oh yeah 

Hazza: it’s more of a statement if we become strippers 

Macca: well I don’t want to become a stripper 

Lemon: I thought you were my ride or dye McCartney 

Hazza: dye 

Rings: dye

Macca: nah you can die by yourself I’ll just tell you what you’re doing is stupid 

Macca: also dye 

Lemon: god dam mint

Hazza: dam mint

Lemon: *DAMN IT 

Macca: dam mint 

Ringss: dam mint 

Lemon: I hate you all 

Ringss: sure you do love 

Lemon: >:(

Hazza: aww is wittle jowhn upset owo

Macca: dear god never do that again

Lemon: I’ll kill you Harrison 

Hazza: uwu 

Lemon: blocked 

Hazza: oh no what will wittle olwd me do now OwO

Macca: I’ll divorce you 

Hazza: wait no I’ll stop 

Macca: that’s what I thought bitch 

~~~~~~~~

Rings: octopus are kind an underrated animal 

Macca: I- what? 

Rings: i mean they are, they’re cool 

Macca: okay

Rings: they have eight legs 

Macca: alright 

Rings: I don’t know that much about octopuses 

Macca: … alight then Richie 


	5. The boys are not thriving (ever)

Bug Boyz

Hazza: 10/10 would recommend uuhhhh bugs 

Macca: what is with you guys 

Lemon: saying you don’t like bugs macca 

Macca: no 

Lemon: saying ya hate the bees mccartney 

Macca: no 

Lemon: ya saying you wanna KILL the bees Paul 

Macca: how dare you!

Macca: I am the president of the bee club I’ll have you know! 

Lemon: the bee club? 

Macca: yea. I speak for the bees 

Ringss: we have a bee club? 

Macca: idk 

Hazza: I thought you were the president?

Macca: I mean yeah I am 

Lemon: and you don’t know if we have a bee club? 

Macca: what’s your point Lennon 

Lemon: why attack me not Hazza 

Macca: eh you suck? 

Hazza: I second this 

Macca: see that’s why 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Macca: Dog! 

Ringss: Dog? 

Macca: yes very cute 

Macca: Ringo I want a dog 

Ringss: then get one 

Macca: Dad won’t let me 

Ringss: shame, I got a fish 

Macca: oooh fish what kind 

Ringss: octopus 

Macca: not this again 

Ringss: just kidding it’s a beta 

Macca: oooh nice 

Ringss: but really I bet octopus have gardens 

Macca: why though why is this a thing 

Ringss: probably have seaweed down there 

Macca: well it is the ocean 

Ringss: would you like to go to an octopus garden with me Paul 

Macca: sure rich as long as there’s seaweed ;/

Lemon: you two are weird 

Hazza: like you’re one to talk Lennon 

~~~~~~~~~~

Macca: if you send me one more stupid meme Lennon I will kill you 

Lemon: I don’t know what you’re talking about McCartney 

Macca: oh yes you do because I get spammed with them everyday how do you have that many memes and stupid pictures to send 

Lemon:... 

Lemon: fine I’ll stop spamming you 

Hazza: you better not start spamming me 

Lemon: damn 

Ringss: don’t even think about it John 

Lemon: you guys are no fun 

Macca: cry me a river 

Lemon: bet I’ll do it 

Hazza: oh yeah let’s see it then 

Lemon: :,(

Lemon: ,

Lemon: ,

Lemon: ,

Lemon: ,

Lemon: ,

Lemon: [sent an image] 

Hazza: dear god that was so stupid 

Ringss: eh kind smart 

Lemon: once again Ringo is my only friend 

Ringss: i mean it’s still dumb but not the stupidest thing he’s done 

Lemon: you’re on thin fucking ice starkey 

Ringss: :/ oh well 

~~~~~~~~

Hazza: I can’t believe you McCartney 

Macca: I- what? I didn’t do anything

Hazza: we’re getting a divorce 

Macca: What are you on about geo? 

Hazza: you know what you did 

Macca: I really don’t thou 

Hazza: John told me you though zuko was ugly 

Macca: that’s not what I said 

Hazza: oh really? 

Macca: I said he was ugly in the first season 

Macca: that ponytail was disgusting 

Hazza: I guess that’s fair 

Macca: I can’t believe you listened to what John had to say 

Lemon: what you saying McCartney 

Macca: that you’re dumb and lie a lot 

Lemon: >:O 

Hazza: he makes good points there 

Lemon: what is this bully John week 

Macca: yeah pretty much 

Lemon: I hate you two 

~~~~~~~~~~

Macca: Sure you may have felt pain in your life but have you ever been the cabbage merchant from avatar

Hazza: didn’t your mom die 

Macca: I don’t know what you’re talking about 

Hazza: I- I don’t- I 

Macca: go ahead 

Hazza: are you doing alright man 

Macca: probably not but it’s chill 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this a little while ago but oh well


End file.
